Triathlons are races that consist of three different segments, or legs: swimming, cycling and running. The length of a race leg can vary depending on a particular triathlon, for example, from relatively short and easily performed (e.g., novice events) to long and grueling distances (e.g., an Ironman™ triathlon event). In all triathlons, transition areas are positioned between consecutive legs of the race and are used to store racing equipment, such as bicycles, helmets, shoes, water and other apparel and gear needed for a next leg of the race. Racers also can use a transition area to discard gear used in a just completed leg, but not needed in a following leg (e.g., discarding a wet suit after completing a swimming leg before beginning a cycling leg).
To reduce an overall time for completing a race, triathletes attempt to reduce the amount of time spent in a transition area. A first transition time (T1), which is time elapsed while in a transition area between the swim and bike segments, can be used to remove a wetsuit, strap on a helmet, slip on a pair of cycling shoes, and mount a bicycle. A second transition time (T2) is the time spent in the transition area between the bike leg and run leg of the race, and can be used to park the bicycle, remove the helmet and cycling shoes, and put on running shoes.
Hence, critical time is spent donning and removing cycling shoes in the T1 and T2 transition times. Conventional cycling/triathlon shoes have a very wide top entry with minimal Velcro or plastic straps as means of securing the foot in the shoe. The heel portion of the shoe is immobilized to accomplish maximum firmness and power transfer. These cycling shoes can include a loop attached to, or integrated with the heel to facilitate inserting the cyclist's foot into the shoe by pulling the loop backward and upward while the foot is inserted into the top entry.